dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Sign of Son Goku's Awakening
is the 39th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary With 15 minutes remaining only 12 fighters are left, from Universe 6, Kefla, the fusion of Caulifla and Kale, from Universe 7, Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Gohan, Android 17 and Master Roshi and from Universe 11, Jiren, Top, Casserale and Dyspo. Observing from the stands, Shin comments that due to having a numerical advantage they can win if they can run out the clock though Beerus and Whis comment on how unlikely that is. As Kefla battles against Gohan, she soon is able to throw him to the ground where she comes down on top of him. She mocks him by asking if he is sure that he doesn't need to go Super Saiyan but Gohan responds by kicking her off of him, claiming that he doesn't do that anymore because there's no need to and that that he has chosen to evolve as a human rather than a Saiyan. Piccolo watching above tells Krillin that in the brief period of their training, Gohan has regained his sense of battle and is now more powerful than he has ever been. Meanwhile Goku restarts his battle with Jiren, turning Perfected Super Saiyan Blue and charging in. Nearby Vegeta continues his evenly fought battle against Toppo telling him that he is stronger than he appears to which Toppo tells him that he is a God of Destruction candidate before unleashing the reserves of his strength. Android 17 compliments Master Roshi on still being in the Tournament after all this time and that while he cannot read energy like the others, he can still tell that he is quite strong as they ready themselves to take on the Pride Trooper pair, Dyspo and Kahseral who they see as being the weakest contenders left. Frieza on the other hand not in imminent conflict takes the opportunity to recover his stamina. Beerus turns to Champa, complaining about the use of the Potara being used and calls him sneaky but Champa says nothing in response, clearly nervous of what is about to happen to himself and his Universe. On the arena, Gohan and Kefla's battle reaches it's conclusion, both equally exhausted. Kefla laughs knowing that she has lost and couldn't even take out one Saiyan and accepts her fate of being erased. Champa acknowledges defeat as he stands and thanks Vados for everything that she has done for him over the years. Gohan and Kefla, at their limit rush towards each other for one final attack, throwing a punch that lands on both sides and sends them off the arena, eliminating them in the process. Champa thanks Caulifla and Kale for their effort and turns to Beerus shouting at him that he has not lost to him and that he shouldn't get the wrong idea as he pulls one last face at Beerus as he along with his Universe are erased by the two Zeno. Goku continues his fight with Jiren, unable to do any damage to him at all and a single punch in return inflicts heavy damage on Goku. As Jiren states that it is time to end their fight, Goku begins to power up saying that he does not care if what he is about to do wrecks his body in the end because he needs the power to overcome a wall. When Beerus asks what Goku has done for his power to shoot up as it has, Whis says that he is drawing deep from his reserves for a temporary boost regardless of the damage it may cause him leading Tien Shinhan to wonder if it is the same principle as the Kaio-ken technique. The power up allows Goku to land heavier blows on Jiren but it still proves ineffective with no real damage done. Jiren tells Goku that power gained by destroying the body cannot be used properly and that he has made the very same mistake that Kale had previously in her Legendary Super Saiyan form. Meanwhile Master Roshi has forced Kahseral to the edge of the arena and in immediate danger of being eliminated though Kahseral cannot understand why as the power level that he is reading from him is as low as dirt. Master Roshi however tells him that he should not rely on such a thing as he has failed to see what lies underneath. As Kahseral goes in for one final punch, Master Roshi intercepts it and with a swift display of martial arts skill, knocks Kahseral from the arena. He then notices as Goku is shown struggling against his opponent, unsure of what it is he has to do. Master Roshi asks Goku what strength means to him and Goku responds by saying that even as a Super Saiyan Blue he can not keep up with Jiren and supposes that he needs a greater power. Master Roshi tells him that plain old fighting strength is not a way to measure things, that they master the martial arts not to win fights but to conquer their own selves. He asks Goku to think of all those who have taught Goku up till that point and Goku remembers the words of Korin, Mr. Popo, King Kai, and Whis, of being told that he has too much wasted movement, that he must be tranquil and train his spirit as well as his body and that he must not allow his mind to control his movements. Master Roshi tells Goku he will teach him one last lesson, how to move well. he charges at Jiren and when he retaliates with a punch, Master Roshi instinctively dodges it much to Jiren's surprise. Jiren attempts multiple times to strike his opponent but Master Roshi is able to dodge them all. Beerus asks Whis if these moves are perhaps a form of Ultra Instinct to which Whis says that there is a strong resemblance but is still a far cry from it all the same. Master Roshi goes in for a final punch but Jiren is able to easily avoid it and with a small chop to the neck eliminates him from the Tournament. Whis tells Beerus that Master Roshi's words have caused a change in Goku and soon thereafter dodges one of Jiren's blows and appears in a new state, Ultra Instinct -Sign-. Beerus asks if what he is seeing is what he thinks it is and Whis confirms that it is, that Goku has learned the technique which severs the link between the mind and the body, allowing the user to attack and dodge subconsciously known as Ultra Instinct. Jiren asks Goku if he overcame the wall that he aspired to and Goku says that he probably has, the two rush into battle once more but Goku returns to his normal state almost immediately and gets hit hard. Whis says that it must not have been the true Ultra Instinct after all and that Goku had just found a chance to tap into it and nothing more. Jiren then tells a downed and injured Goku that a man with such little resolve will never be able to beat him. Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm Transformations *Golden Frieza *Potential Unleashed *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Blue *Perfected Super Saiyan Blue *Aura of a God *Ultra Instinct -Sign- Battles *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Kefla (Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Toppo (Base/Aura of a God) *Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue/Power Stressed) vs. Jiren *Android 17 vs. Dyspo *Master Roshi vs. Kahseral *Master Roshi vs. Jiren *Goku (Base/Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Jiren Anime and Manga differences *Gohan fights Kefla and eliminate each other in this chapter. In the anime, they never fight. Instead Kefla is eliminated after Goku uses Ultra Instinct for the second time and Gohan is eliminated along with Dyspo. *Universe 6 is the sixth universe to be erased after Kefla is eliminated. In the anime, Universe 6 was the fourth universe to be erased after Saonel and Pirina were eliminated. *In the manga, Android 17 and Dyspo battle each other. In the anime, this battle never happened. *In the manga, it is Master Roshi's words and leading by example that let Goku first unlock Ultra Instinct -Sign-. In the anime, Goku first used it by using the Spirit Bomb's energy as bolster on his body and subconscious. *Master Roshi eliminates Kahseral in the manga. In the anime he is instead eliminated by Kale and Caulifla. *Master Roshi fights and is eliminated by Jiren in the manga. In the anime, he never fights Jiren and eliminates himself after becoming exhausted from freeing Vegeta. Also, while eliminated in combat in the manga, Master Roshi willing eliminates himself after suffering too severe injuries and worries his continued presence would only hinder his allies in the anime. *In the manga, Goku's orange gi remains intact when he unlocks the power of Ultra Instinct -Sign- for the first time, rather than it being destroyed as it was in the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Cap039 (DBS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters